traderfandomcom-20200213-history
CNBC
| online serv 2 = RadixTV | online chan 2 = 21 }} '''CNBC (officially the Consumer News and Business Channel until 1991) is an American basic cable and satellite business news television channel that is owned by the NBCUniversal News Group, a unit of the NBCUniversal Television Group division of NBCUniversal. The network and its international spinoffs cover business headlines and provide live coverage of financial markets. The combined reach of CNBC and its siblings is 390 million viewers around the world. In 2007, the network was ranked as the 19th most valuable cable channel in the United States, worth roughly $4 billion. It is headquartered in Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey."Contact Us." NBC Universal. Retrieved on August 28, 2009. As of August 2013, approximately 96,242,000 American households (84.27% of households with television) receive CNBC. History .]] CNBC had its beginnings around 1980 as the Satellite Program Network (SPN), showing a low-budget mix of old movies, instructional and entertainment programs. The channel later changed its name to Tempo Television. After initially signing a letter of intent to acquire Tempo, NBC eventually opted for a deal to lease the channel's transponder in June 1988. On this platform, and under the guidance of Tom Rogers, the channel was relaunched on April 17, 1989 as the '''Consumer News and Business Channel'. NBC and Cablevision initially operated CNBC as a 50-50 joint venture, choosing to headquarter the channel in Fort Lee, New Jersey. CNBC had considerable difficulty getting cable carriage at first, as many providers were skeptical of placing it alongside the longer-established Financial News Network. By the winter of 1990, CNBC was only in 17 million homes – less than half of FNN's potential reach – despite having the muscle of NBC standing behind it. However, around this time, FNN encountered serious financial difficulties. After a protracted bidding war with a Dow Jones-Westinghouse Broadcasting consortium (the former's assets would be used to build a rival channel almost two decades later), CNBC acquired FNN for $154.3 million on May 21, 1991 and immediately merged the two operations, hiring around 60 of FNN's 300-strong workforce. The deal increased the distribution of the newly enlarged network to over 40 million homes. Cablevision sold its 50% stake to NBC upon completion of the deal. With the full name "Consumer News and Business Channel" dropped, the network's business programming was at first branded "CNBC/FNN," although this was phased out before the mid-1990s. Under Rogers' leadership, CNBC began to grow during the 1990s, launching Asian and European versions of the channel in 1995 and 1996 respectively. In 1997, CNBC formed a strategic alliance with Dow Jones, including content sharing with Dow Jones Newswires and The Wall Street Journal and the rebranding of the channel as "a service of NBC and Dow Jones". CNBC's international channels were then merged into a 50-50 joint venture with their Dow Jones-owned rivals, London-based EBN (European Business News) and Singapore-based ABN (Asia Business News) in 1998, while ratings grew on the U.S. channel until the new millennium's dot-com bubble burst in 2000. HQ]] The new millennium also brought changes to the network in 2003, moving its world headquarters from Fort Lee to 900 Sylvan Avenue (Route 9W) in Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey, which features completely digital video production and studios made by PDG Ltd of Beeston, Nottinghamshire and the FX Group of Ocoee, Florida. NBC Universal reacquired full control of loss-making CNBC Europe and CNBC Asia from Dow Jones at the end of 2005. The licensing agreement between Dow and CNBC U.S. remained intact, however. Today, CNBC provides business news programming from 4 a.m. to 8 p.m., Eastern Time, while broadcasting talk shows, investigative reports, documentaries, infomercials, and other programs during the evening and early morning. A rolling ticker provides real-time updates on share prices on the NYSE, NASDAQ, and AMEX, as well as market indices, news summaries, and weather updates by NBC meteorologists (prior to March 27, 2006, all of CNBC's weather reports were provided by AccuWeather). A rotating top band of the screen rotates provides real-time updates on index and commodity prices from world markets. CNBC is the only NBC network whose abbreviation, while containing NBC, stands for another name: the Consumer News and Business Channel. The moniker was simply shortened to CNBC when the former was dropped. Programming Present shows CNBC provides a variety of programs throughout the business day presenting reports on U.S. businesses, updates of stock market indices and commodities prices, interviews with CEOs and business leaders, and commentary from many investment professionals. The following is the usual "business day" (term used by CNBC hosts and announcers) lineup (as of February 26, 2009 all times Eastern): '' outside broadcast, hosted by Rebecca Quick]] Since September 17, 2007, the network has also run hourly CNBC.com News Now update segments during business day programming. These short bulletins, which are around 30 seconds in length (similar to ESPN's SportsCenter Right Now), air before the start of the network's programs from Squawk on the Street through The Kudlow Report. CNBC has experimented with non-business programming during primetime hours with a mixed record of success, including a talk show hosted by Dennis Miller. The channel has at times rebroadcast several NBC programs, including Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Deal or No Deal, The Apprentice, The Apprentice: Martha Stewart, and 1 vs. 100. Prior to April 20, 2006, programs during primetime hours were shown with a 'scroll' featuring news headlines and weather updates at the bottom of the screen. Since 2006, the network has carried first night coverage of the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show, due to rightsholder and sister network USA Network's commitments to WWE to carry WWE (Monday Night) Raw. Infomercials are typically aired from 2 to 4 a.m. ET and throughout most of the day on weekends. Since the September–October 2008 financial crisis, the network has begun to place a paid programming bug on the top right corner of the screen during all airings of infomercials. On January 24, 2007, the network launched a long-anticipated monthly newsmagazine called Business Nation, which is anchored by award-winning journalist David Faber. Each edition of the program covers three stories; a mixture of profiles, investigative pieces and features. The format of the show is structured similarly to HBO's Real Sports. CNBC's breakout hit among its original series is Mad Money. Hosted by money manager Jim Cramer, the hour-long show gives stock advice to viewers who call to the program. The show also has a popular segment called "The Lightning Round". In August 2007, Cramer's on-air tirade about the weakening economy, which was seen during the "Stop Trading" segment on Street Signs, received national attention and helped galvanize widespread support for the Federal Reserve Board to cut interest rates. Other special or weekend programming includes CNBC on Assignment (for example, The Age of Wal-Mart), Cover to Cover, The Suze Orman Show and On the Money with Maria Bartiromo. Documentaries featured as part of its CNBC Originals slate have included Marijuana Inc: Inside America’s Pot Industry (2009), Trash Inc: The Secret Life of Garbage (2010), Supermarkets Inc: Inside a $500 Billion Money Machine (2011), Customer (Dis)Service (2012), UPS/FedEX: Inside the Package Wars (2012), and Love @ First Byte: The Secret Science of Online Dating (2012). In May 2010, CNBC announced that it would be adding business and financial-themed movies to its Friday night lineup under the name "CNBC Cinema."CNBC.com In April 2012, the network began to carry limited NBC Sports coverage of first round games and some limited second round in the National Hockey League's Stanley Cup playoffs in concert with NBC Sports Network, addressing complaints of some series not being nationally televised in previous years and allowing the full playoff round national coverage. Presentations vary between NBC-produced or regional sports network coverage, or for some Canadian teams, the feed from CBC's Hockey Night in Canada. In the fall of 2011, CNBC began to brand its primetime lineup under the title CNBC Smart. Continuing its focus on documentaries focusing on business, CNBC marketed Smart as "the place where the who’s who comes to learn the what’s what." On March 5, 2013, CNBC rebranded its primetime lineup once again as CNBC Prime. Hoping to attract a more mainstream audience, the Prime block introduced business-themed reality series to the lineup with the series premieres of Car Chasers and Treasure Detectives. CNBC planned to launch at least eight new series through the Prime block throughout 2013. Past shows Among the shows that have been canceled are: Weekdays Weekly, weekend and other programming *''National Geographic Explorer'' (moved to MSNBC and then to the National Geographic Channel) *''Louis Rukeyser's Wall Street'' (ended its run on December 31, 2004 at Louis Rukeyser's request) *''Market Week with Maria Bartiromo'' (renamed After Hours with Maria Bartiromo and then Special Report with Maria Bartiromo -- cancelled in 2004) *''Tim Russert'' (moved to MSNBC) * American Le Mans Series races (inaugural 1999 season only, as part of agreement with NBC Sports) * Senior PGA Tour golf (moved to Golf Channel) Personalities and coverage and Simon Hobbs on assignment during the show Squawk on the Street.]] .]] , where CNBC's market updates and the show Fast Money are hosted.]] HQ]] Much of CNBC's on-air talent has been with the network for some time: Sue Herera and Scott Cohn joined CNBC at its inception, and remain on the air co-hosting Power Lunch and as senior correspondent respectively. Some personalities who joined CNBC from FNN in 1991, such as Bill Griffeth and Joe Kernen, are also still with the channel. The network has of late sought to increase the profile of its on-air team with the launch of rival business channel Fox Business Network – although CNBC's best known personality, Closing Bell host Maria Bartiromo, has for some time made regular appearances on other NBC News broadcasts such as The Today Show and has anchored the syndicated Wall Street Journal Report, other CNBC hosts such as Jim Cramer have also been used increasingly across NBC's output. In addition to its roster of program anchors, CNBC employs a team of reporters who contribute across the network's business day programming, the majority of whom are based at CNBC's global headquarters in Englewood Cliffs. In addition, CNBC has staff permanently based at bureaus in Midtown Manhattan, Chicago, Washington, D.C., Los Angeles and San Jose (the latter referred to on air as "CNBC Silicon Valley"). Cost-cutting at NBC Universal's news divisions has seen some of these offices merged with those of NBC owned-and-operated stations: the Silicon Valley facility was moved from Palo Alto to the newsroom of NBC owned-and-operated station KNTV in San Jose in January 2007 (occasionally KNTV reporters Scott Budman and Scott McGrew will now correspond for CNBC), while the Chicago bureau now shares a home with fellow NBC O&O WMAQ-TV. The network also has reporters posted at the New York Stock Exchange (where CNBC also has a set used for broadcasting Squawk on the Street, The Call and Closing Bell), NASDAQ MarketSite, NYMEX and the Chicago Board of Trade and Chicago Mercantile Exchange each day. Ratings There is a fairly clear long-term correlation between the performance of global stock markets and the audience ratings of CNBC. The network had a difficult time attracting viewers in the first half of the decade, but has seen viewership increase from a 2005 bottom to record highs in 2008, coinciding with the subprime mortgage crisis. CNBC continues to possess the wealthiest audience (in terms of average income) of any television channel in the United States. During the late 1990s and early 2000s, CNBC's ratings were increasing sharply along with the stock market, often beating those of CNN during market hours. In 2000, daytime viewership of the network peaked at 343,000, around the time the Nasdaq Composite crossed 5000. However, when the dot-com bubble began to burst later that year, CNBC's viewing figures declined in tandem. The network's ratings steadily fell quarter after quarter, year after year, until bottoming in Q1 2005, with an average viewership of 134,000 during the day. From the bottom, the network, along with the markets, rebounded significantly – average daytime viewership (6 a.m. to 6 p.m.) reached a 7-year high of 310,000 viewers in the first quarter of 2008. Coinciding with the extreme market volatility of the ongoing global economic crisis, ratings hit an all-time high of 416,000 in Q3. Although the figures remain considerably less than those achieved by Fox News and CNN today, it has still had a 210% increase in viewership since the beginning of 2005. Despite the viewership slump at the turn of the decade, CNBC has remained extremely profitable: average annual revenues top $510 million while profits for the network exceeded $333 million in 2007, making CNBC a cash cow for NBC Universal and its parent company, Comcast. CNBC is the second most profitable of NBC Universal's thirteen cable channels in the United States, behind only the USA Network. The network often sees large spikes in viewership on days of major market moves. During the week of February 27, 2007, when the Dow Jones Industrial Average had its seventh-largest loss ever, CNBC's continuing coverage of events resulted in its best ratings week since the market crash after the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks, with Kudlow & Company, Mad Money, and Fast Money recording their best ratings ever in the coveted 25-54 demographic. When the financial crisis wraecked havoc in the worldwide equity markets, CNBC recorded some of the highest ratings in the network's two-decade history. For the week ending September 19, 2008, the network averaged 502,000 viewers during the "business day" (defined by the network as 5 a.m. to 7 p.m.). During this week, Squawk Box, Closing Bell, Fast Money, Mad Money and Kudlow & Company recorded their best viewership figures ever. On September 29, 2008, when the markets faced their worst single session performance since the crash of 1987, CNBC saw its best ratings day ever, with an average 726,000 viewers tuning into the network during the business day. While daytime viewership has rebounded from its 2005 lows, primetime ratings remain weak relative to those of other news networks and CNBC continues to try and rejuvenate its evening lineup. Along with developing new program formats such as Fast Money and Mad Money, the network operates a "checkerboard" programming approach, airing various genres of shows including documentaries, town-hall style discussions and repeats of some NBC output. When discussing the network's ratings, CNBC management and press releases regularly suggest that considerable viewership, particularly during the daytime, is done "out of home" in places such as offices and hotel rooms. As this demographic is not covered by Nielsen ratings, CNBC claims that the network's true viewership is considerably higher than what is measured. On-air presentation Ticker The CNBC Ticker is a computer simulation of ticker tape shown on the lower part of the screen during the network's live business programming, containing security and index symbols along with movements in their value. At the top of the screen, a rotating band, partitioned into three segments, provides index and commodity prices. History When CNBC first launched in 1989 until approximately 1991, the original CNBC Ticker only had one band, displaying NYSE stocks. After a 20-minute period when the ticker was off-the-air one day, as announced by anchor Ted David, did CNBC finally decide to include the NASDAQ in a new format at the time, creating the two-band system used ever since.CNBC's 10-year anniversary documentary. FNN did use a two-line ticker design (with white and blue bands, quotes listed during trading without price changes and a market summary on the bottom band during trading) prior to the merger with CNBC in 1991, and many of these features were subsequently adopted by the newly merged channel. Here's an example of the FNN ticker circa 1987. CNBC had another ticker format, mainly a font variation on the ticker, for a short time before the 1995-1997 photo on this page. During special events (for example, the Dow Jones Industrial Average passing 6000, 7000, etc. or another extremely impactful market event), the CNBC Ticker showed mutual funds on the NYSE band while leaving the NASDAQ band unchanged. This convention has been discontinued. In 1998, CNBC's ticker became more colourful with green indicating a stock price increase and red indicating a stock price decrease. The ticker now shows full company names (and full commodity names used in the Commodity Summary, which runs at the :1s of each hour) instead of just the ticker symbols, as seen before December 2005 but only the arrows remain colored green or red. Current graphic formats The bug bar, at the top of the screen, which stays on-screen during the business day (4 a.m. to 6 p.m. ET), gives viewers a real-time snapshot of the general stock market (Dow Jones, NASDAQ S&P 500 indices and the Russell 2000 index, along with the DJ Utilities, DJ Transports and NYSE indices), international markets and futures (between 4 and 9:30 a.m. ET only), currencies, bond prices/yields and commodities. The stock market indices, global markets, currencies, bonds, yields, and commodities are displayed in yellow, with the numbers displayed in white. This data stays on for 5–7 seconds, before refreshing to the new set of data. The bottom two lines, called the ticker, gives viewers real-time NYSE quotes (on the top band) and NASDAQ/AMEX quotes (bottom band) throughout the trading day (ticker symbols are one, two, or three letters long for the NYSE stocks; NASDAQ uses four- and five-letter symbols; three-letter ticker symbols are used at the AMEX). A commodity summary is shown on the top band (every 10 minutes at :01, :11, :21, :31, :41 and :51 past the hour), along with a market summary (which is shown every 20 minutes at :01, :21 and :41 past the hour). A NASDAQ/AMEX market summary is shown on the bottom band every 20 minutes at :06, :26 and :46 past the hour. The bottom ticker formerly showed a market summary at :16, :36 and :56 past the hour. The ticker now also provides the size of each trade (the volume, or number of shares traded), a feature which was reinstated on July 12, 2006 after it was dumped during the relaunch in December 2005. PowerShares ETF symbols, which are traded along the lower band of the ticker, are highlighted in orange for sponsorship reasons. Before and after-market hours (8:00 to 9:30 a.m. ET and 4:00 to 6:30 p.m. ET respectively), the ticker gives viewers extended hours trading quotes (after-hours quotes are symbolized with gold text). Between 5:00 and 8:00 a.m. ET and 6:30 and 8:00 p.m. ET, viewers are shown an alphabetical recap of the closing prices of S&P 500 stocks on the top band, while latest news headlines as well as weather forecasts for selected cities are displayed on the bottom band. Above the ticker, the left-hand side graphic will provides the logo for the specific program that is currently on-air (i.e., "Morning Call"). The middle block gives viewers either a caption of the topic being discussed (i.e., "Mike Huckman") or information about the correspondent on the screen. Additionally, the left block is also replaced by logos indicating general subjects (i.e., "Behind the Wheel"), or the network's "Breaking News" (gold on red), "CNBC Alert" (green), "CNBC Market Alert" (black on gold) or "CNBC Exclusive" (orange) logo when required. Network slogans * "Information That Hits Home." (1992–1995) * "First in Business, First in Talk" (1995) * "First in Business, Worldwide" (1996–1997) * "Profit From It" (1998–2002) * "Business for the New World" (2002) * "Make It Your Business" (2002–2004) * "The World Leader in Business News" (2004–2006) * "First in Business Worldwide" (2006–present) * "America's Business Channel" (2005 or earlier–2008) * "Fast, Accurate, Actionable, Unbiased" (2007–present) * "Capitalize on it" (2011–present) * "A Service of NBCUniversal and Dow Jones" (2004–2005, 2007–present) * "Smart" (2012–present) Music ]] ]] The music used from October 2003 to December 2005 was produced by 615 Music of Nashville, Tennessee. This music (though only edited versions of the arrangements for Street Signs and Closing Bell) continues as of February 2009 to be used by CNBC Europe, although CNBC Asia ceased using it in March 2007. CNBC Europe continued also to use "CNBC Anthem" (a.k.a. "Bold & Grand"), which was composed by Edd Kalehoff and used by CNBC U.S. between 2000 and 2002. For its main channel ident used until a relaunch on September 30, 2008, the anthem was remixed, adding the NBC chimes to the music. However, it is still used for its "Europe Update" segments during U.S. programming. The current music package is composed by James Ryan of Rampage Music New York, a company that has also created music for co-owned WNBC, also in New York City. Ryan also composed the network's 2002 music package. Willie Wilcox composed the themes for The Big Idea, Mad Money, Conversations with Michael Eisner and currently Fast Money. Logos CNBC's original logo from 1989 to 1992, featured the network's name in a futuristic block font; this logo was alternately used alongside the Financial News Network's former logo during daytime business programming under the "CNBC/FNN" banner. From 1992 to 1995, the logo was changed to an Avant Garde-style CNBC logo with a dual-outlined circle within the "C". From 1995 to 1997, CNBC's logo used the letters CNBC in the Times New Roman font with a swoosh above it. In 1997, CNBC adopted its current logo featuring NBC's peacock logo paired with a Univers Extended Bold font for the channel name. Announcer CNBC's main voice-over announcer is Jim Birdsall, who also works for NFL Films, and is heard as the voice in commercials for CiCi's Pizza. Also, Brian Lee is used for certain promos for certain shows. Partnerships Dow Jones & Company Since December 1997, the network has held a strategic alliance with the publishing and financial information firm Dow Jones & Company. Under the agreement, CNBC has extensive access to the journalism of such outlets as MarketWatch, The Wall Street Journal, Dow Jones Newswires and Barron's, with their reporters and editorial staff making frequent appearances on the channel. Some former CNBC programs have included Dow Jones branding, while the network currently produces and syndicates the weekly Wall Street Journal Report with Maria Bartiromo. CNBC's current deal with Dow Jones expired in 2012, and its continuation has been the subject of some uncertainty following the 2007 acquisition of Dow by News Corporation, parent company of rival financial network Fox Business until the channel was spun-off to 21st Century Fox in 2013, which had been started just two months prior and whose resources have been used to build up Fox Business. News Corporation CEO Rupert Murdoch has stated that the current agreement "covers actual news and access to reporters on business news" only, and that Fox and Dow Jones are free to cooperate on other issues. Other content partnerships CNBC has also held a content deal with The New York Times since January 2008, which has widely been seen as an attempt by both parties to take on increased competition from News Corporation. Under the agreement, CNBC has access to the business coverage of the Times, while video from CNBC.com is featured on the Times' website. The station's video clips and other content are also distributed through Yahoo! Finance and, as of May 2008, AOL Money & Finance. The network's live market prices, economic data and other statistics are largely provided by Thomson Reuters (Reuters and Thomson Financial prior to their 2008 merger).Acknowledged at bottom of cnbc.com homepage Since September 2006, CNBC has operated its own stock market index in conjunction with London's FTSE Group. The FTSE CNBC Global 300 includes the fifteen largest companies from each of the sectors of the Industry Classification Benchmark as well as the thirty largest companies from emerging markets. Calculated continuously from 9 p.m. through to 4:10 p.m. ET each trading day, the index is referenced throughout the network's live programming, particularly on Worldwide Exchange. The channel also maintains the "CNBC Investor Network", a series of webcam connections to the trading rooms of various independent financial institutions across the United States. The scheme was launched on October 22, 2007 and allows participating traders and strategists to appear on the network during the business day. On December 14, 2010, CNBC and CarryQuote announced a development and marketing collaboration that resulted in the release of CNBC PRO, a mobile and desktop financial application for individual investors. CNBC PRO provides its subscribers with real-time financial data from more than 100 stock exchanges worldwide, plus CNBC news and streaming video. International channels .]] HQ at night.]] News Van.]] interview.]] headquarters.]] CNBC has operated international versions of the channel since 1995, when CNBC Asia originally launched. CNBC Europe followed in 1996. On December 9, 1997, Dow Jones & Company and NBC announced the merger of their international business news channels. This resulted in a merger of CNBC Europe with Dow Jones' European Business News, and likewise of CNBC Asia with Asia Business News. From then (until January 2006) the international CNBC services carried the tagline "A Service of NBC (Universal) and Dow Jones" (or depending on other local partners, a variation of this tagline). Correspondents from Dow Jones Newswires contribute to the channels. CNBC Europe is headquartered in London, and CNBC Asia is headquartered in Singapore. On December 31, 2005, the sale by Dow Jones of its interests in the international CNBC channels took effect. On January 1, 2006, the "A Service of NBC Universal and Dow Jones" tagline was removed from the international CNBC channels, in line with this. In 2007, CNBC Asia dropped the word "Asia" from its channel idents; on September 30, 2008, CNBC Europe similarly dropped the word "Europe" from its logo. This means the three major CNBC channels – U.S., Europe, and Asia – are all known on-screen as simply CNBC. Besides CNBC Europe and CNBC Asia, the network also operates a number of local business news channels in association with other companies. These channels include Class CNBC in Italy, CNBC-e in Turkey, CNBC Arabiya in the UAE, Nikkei CNBC in Japan, CNBC-TV18 and CNBC Awaaz in India, CNBC Pakistan and Samaa TV in Pakistan and TVN CNBC in Poland. CNBC Europe and CNBC Asia are rebranded in some parts of the world with tickers containing local financial information. Examples include CNBC Nordic, CNBC Singapore, CNBC Hong Kong and CNBC Australia (CNBC Australia and Singapore also produce five-minute updates at 12:55 p.m., 5:55 p.m. and 9:55 p.m. for free-to-air network, SBS TV). In addition, CNBC Europe airs Strictly Money for UK and Republic of Ireland viewers only. In North America, CNBC World airs business programming from CNBC Europe and CNBC Asia, as well as weekly magazine programs provided by CNBC-TV18 and the United Nations. In Central America and the Caribbean, CNBC Latin America retransmits live programs from CNBC and CNBC World. In Canada, CNBC can be seen with most of the programming identical to the U.S. counterpart. However, due to Canadian programming rights, the 9 p.m. slot which had shown television programming in the past such as Deal or No Deal, The Apprentice, 1 vs. 100 and Heads Up Poker, as well as any and all Olympic Games coverage that the channel continues to carry, are replaced by CNBC World programming. However, documentaries are shown in Canada. This had the making of a major problem, as a highlight episode of The Apprentice 5 that aired April 23, 2006, was assumed to not be available anywhere for Canadians due to these blackouts. While the first airing at 9:00 p.m. ET was blacked out, the second airing at midnight ET was accidentally shown. Blackouts on episodes that originally air on NBC and Global are likely to continue. However, occasionally, the television shows are shown and are not blacked out, possibly due to a mistake in transmission. CNBC's most recent international spinoff is CNBC Africa. With roughly $600 million spent on advertising in South Africa alone, the network sees great potential in grabbing a potential share of that pot. Initially, CNBC Africa has bureaus in Kenya, Nigeria and South Africa and produces nine hours of local programming per business day. The network was launched on June 1, 2007. The launch of the Korean language channel SBS-CNBC in January 2010 marked the fifteenth CNBC-branded channel worldwide. CNBC.com CNBC.com is the companion website to the financial network. It was launched in 1996 with minimal content, other than showing program grids, host biographies and basic network images (on the internet, business news then was handled by msnbc.com, which later became NBCNews.com). The site gradually progressed alongside internet technology, giving investors more useful information such as stock quotes, news bulletins, in-depth programming information and a whole host of other data. In August 2001, CNBC.com merged with MSN's Moneycentral.com, creating "CNBC on MSN." This new partnership allowed the two parties to meet two objectives: #provide richer content to visitors, with expanded news offerings, a wider array of stock tools (including interactive charting, free online portfolio managers) plus more in-depth market coverage and # more effectively compete with other finance related websites, such as Marketwatch.com and Yahoo! Finance. During this period, the editorial content on the CNBC.com site was controlled by Microsoft Corporation. CNBC.com officially ended its relationship with MSN in mid-November 2006. CNBC.com was relaunched on December 4, 2006. The website provides new online tools for investors and better integration of the website with daytime programming. Some of the new features include: * exclusive online interviews (the first being with Chicago Fed President Michael Moskow) * live market updates from CNBC personalities three times per day during the trading day (discontinuing the "Market in a Minute" updates in June 2007) * a streaming desktop ticker, real-time data and the network's "tick-by-tick" charts (for major indices) * themed blogs by various correspondents (i.e., "Tech Check" with tech reporter Jim Goldman) * unedited, full-length interviews from CNBC specials or other on-air interviews * free video of recent on-air segments, interviews, features etc. * an exclusive "CNBC.com" set built at CNBC's U.S. headquarters from which the market update segments (among other things) are taped * blogging from on-air personalities about the various "goings-on" within the network * an original show to air exclusively online with Maria Bartiromo, Bill Griffeth and Joe Kernen (yet to debut) * top-of-the-hour summary of business news entitled CNBC.com News Now which is also seen during the trading day on CNBC TV. * original special reports including their annual ‘America’s Top States for Business’ special and 2012's 'Fiscal Cliff: America’s Looming Economic Crisis' Content on the new website is edited 24 hours a day during the business week. CNBC U.S. updates the content from 6 a.m. to 7 p.m. ET, CNBC Asia then takes over from 7 p.m. to 2 a.m., and CNBC Europe handles the remaining four hours. In August 2012, CNBC.com attracted 6.9 million unique visitors, according to comScore Media Metrix. Its iPad app recorded 547,000 unique visitors and its iPhone app attracted 551,000 unique visitors. CNBCplus "CNBCplus" was a subscription-based service (similar to the now-defunct CNN Pipeline) which allowed users to have 24-hour, commercial-free access to three individual CNBC feeds – CNBC U.S., CNBC Europe and CNBC Asia – along with access to an archive of over 100,000 VOD clips, updated with up to 200 clips daily. It also offered a search feature allowing the user to find video clips using keywords. The service is available to PC Windows users running Internet Explorer 6.x or 7.x. The CNBC U.S. stream offered most television broadcast programming, including the popular shows, Mad Money and Fast Money. Since its inception, the service offered a free seven-day trial for people who register. After that, individuals who registered would be required to pay a monthly fee to continue their subscription. The 'introductory offer' was $9.95 per month, although the fee eventually went up to $14.95/month. As of March 2008, CNBCplus had signed up 15,000 regular subscribers to its service. In December 2010, CNBC migrated its 16,000 users of CNBCplus to CNBC PRO. CNBC PRO On December 14, 2010, CNBC and CarryQuote announced a development and marketing collaboration that resulted in the release of CNBC PRO, a mobile and desktop financial application for individual investors. CNBC PRO provides its subscribers with real-time financial data from more than 100 stock exchanges worldwide, plus CNBC news and streaming video. For the introductory price of $24.99 per month, or $269 per year, a user can access this information from his or her computer or BlackBerry, with access from iPhone, iPad, and Android to follow in 2011. In December 2010, CNBC migrated its 16,000 users of CNBCplus to CNBC PRO. High definition CNBC HD+ is a 1080i high-definition enhanced simulcast of CNBC, that was launched on October 10, 2007. The channel uses a modified screen format during trading day programming, which shifts the existing 4:3 feed to the left of the screen to add a sidebar on the right side of the screen (which contains additional market statistics and a window showing video content from CNBC.com, whose audio was carried on SAP until 2011, when the service seemed to be discontinued; currently silent video promos for upcoming and primetime programming are aired in the window), and a wider version of the ticker. Primetime programming is shown in full-screen 16:9 and usually produced in HD. On May 30, 2012, the right sidebar graphic was changed to show headlines (business news and otherwise), upcoming corporate earnings releases, upcoming economy data, easier-to-read charts, market stats and what's coming up on the program that is being aired. On May 7, 2013, the CNBC HD+ ticker grew in size to match its standard-definition counterpart. The CNBC HD+ bug bar was also reduced from five displays to four, with the fourth one (on the upper right-hand corner of the screen) displaying the times of day in each global time zone (Eastern, Central, Pacific, London, Dubai, Singapore). On July 25, 2013, the right sidebar graphic was changed again, this time to show slightly larger displays (including charts). DirecTV was the first provider to add CNBC HD+, with other providers soon following. Airport "stores" or "bureaus" ]] CNBC holds stores (can be called bureaus) called "CNBC News" in many airports across the United States. Since 2001, CNBC has been in a licensing arrangement with The Paradies Shops to open these stores,Paradies - Brand Detail - CNBC, theparadiesshops.com, undated. Retrieved 2011-02-05. which sell limited CNBC merchandise, along with newspapers, magazines and a small selection of snacks and drinks. Locations include: Criticism *CNBC has been criticized for allegedly amplifying bull and bear markets, particularly in the run-up to the Dot-com bubble and the subprime crisis. In response to these criticisms, CNBC anchors have pointed to the size of the market and noted that influencing it is "a little out of our reach." *Jon Stewart on Comedy Central's The Daily Show has been a vocal critic of CNBC and some of its personalities, beginning after comments were made by Rick Santelli. Despite the lack of direct comments by the network, several personalities have defended their predictions and comments. *CNBC was accused by the Obama administration of "cable chatter" -- the excessive and sometimes brutal discussion on a particular topic, often one-sided. CBS News: "Another Swipe From Obama At 'Cable Chatter'", 2/23/2009.Urban Dictionary: "Cable Chatter" *James Cramer's stock picks on his CNBC show Mad Money were found by Barron's magazine in 2007 to have underperformed the S&P 500 stock index over the previous two years. Barron's stated that "his picks haven't beaten the market. Over the past two years, viewers holding Cramer's stocks would be up 12% while the Dow rose 22% and the S&P 500 16%." CNBC disputed the magazine's findings.Barrons.com Tea Party movement (2009) In what was described by CNBC as a "rant"Santelli's Tea Party. CNBC. Aired February 19, 2009.The World Responds to "Santelli's Tea Party" Rant. CNBC. February 20, 2009. delivered from the floor of the Chicago Mercantile Exchange, CNBC correspondent Rick Santelli reinvented the term "tea party", and a national protest movement, known as the Tea Party movement, followed amid much media attention.Fox teas up a tempest. By Michael Calderone. Politico. Published April 15, 2009.Fox teas up a tempest. By Michael Calderone. Politico. Published April 15, 2009. See also * Bloomberg Television * Fox Business Network References External links * cnbc.com, CNBC's official website (United States) *NBC Cable Networks - NBCCableinfo.com - CNBC *CNBC page at MSNBC.com *CNBC Video at MSN Money *CNBC weekly U.S. TV Schedule *CNBC Anchors and Reporters (scroll down page for list) *Photos of the New Jersey CNBC facility *DeBartolo, Anthony HydeparkMedia.com "CNBC: Viewer Discretion Advised" Chicago Reader article *CNBC PRO }} Category:24-hour television news channels in the United States Category:Business-related television channels Category:CNBC Category:CNBC global channels Category:Digital-only radio stations Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:NBCUniversal networks Category:Sirius Satellite Radio channels Category:Stock market Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989 Category:Television stations in New Jersey Category:U.S. Route 9W Category:XM Satellite Radio channels